


The Argument

by VirginiasWolf



Series: Life Moves On [22]
Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Richard and Camille have an argument while dogsitting for his parents.Part of the Life Moves On series and takes place maybe a week or two after Our Valentine but doesn't actually mention any events from it.





	The Argument

**Author's Note:**

> So I have news that Ben Miller liked one of my tweets this past weekend. Also, this story was loosely inspired by a dog my parents will soon be getting whom I've gotten permission to name after Ben (although I don't think he's going to look like him since he's apparently a black lab) and also sort of by a haircut Sara Martins had at a premiere party for a film from around 2008 (although said haircut was actually longer, but did have bangs which I thought looked super cute on her). This one is a bit shorter than some others but I have another one that I will publish soon which should be longer.

Camille barely manages to juggle the bags of groceries in her arms while opening the door to the flat. It's bad enough that her husband doesn't come to help her put everything away, but somehow she finds it even more annoying that when she enters the living room he barely looks up from what seems to be a staring contest he's having with what seems to be a smallish terrier dog. She quickly realizes the dog in question must be RJ, his parents' new puppy whom they have agreed to watch for the weekend. The name RJ is short for Richard Junior because Mr. and Mrs. Poole insist that the dog bears a striking physical resemblance to their human son, and with the shared green eyes she can definitely see it. Normally the staring contest would be something that she'd want to immediately discreetly take out her phone and make a video of to send to her mother, but not this time.

  
This time she wants him to notice her. Specifically, how she also had an appointment with a hairstylist today. Although her hair had long since gone back to its more natural state, this time she'd decided to get what would qualify as waves as well as having it shortened to chin length and getting bangs, a hairstyle she'd had the first time she lived in Paris, over a decade ago. As much as she'd gotten the haircut mainly for her own confidence, she'd also been excited to see how he would react to it, and instead of focusing on her, he's focusing on a dog that really does bear a creepy resemblance to him.

  
"My parents dropped him off while you were out." He's still focusing on the dog. Honestly, she wonders if she could be standing there completely nude and he'd fail to notice. Well, to be fair he probably would notice that as he really does seem to be quite fond of sex, not that she normally complains about this fondness. Still, she wants him to turn to her and tell her that she looks beautiful, or at the very least seem to be stunned into silence by her.

  
So now she's angry and she's going to make sure he knows that he's screwed up. "Yes, I can see that. Please come help me with dinner."

  
The expression he gets tells her that he seems aware that he's annoyed her, but he can't seem to figure out what he's done, and she decides to give him the silent treatment while they cook and RJ mills around their feet.

  
Finally, after several minutes of silence he snaps at her. "Can you at least tell me what I've done wrong?!"

  
"I shouldn't have to tell you! You should notice when your wife changes something about her appearance!"

  
"This is about the haircut?!" He turns to her with an incredulous look on his face. So he had actually noticed it.

  
"Of course this is about the haircut. I get it that you're not so great with emotions, but would it be the absolute worst thing for you to compliment me once in a while?! Or do you just not find me beautiful anymore?!" She knows that accusation is an extremely low blow, but she's fully in the heat of the moment now.

  
For a second Richard stares at her with a kind of gape-mouthed shock. "Of course I find you beautiful. You're the most attractive woman I've ever seen, and I'm not just saying that because I'm married to you, and yes I think your new haircut looks absolutely stunning."

  
As she's about to shoot off a response RJ manages to get directly under her feet and she only narrowly avoids falling. "Well, you could have fooled me with how you were paying more attention to your brother!" She really isn't sure where the last part came out of. She isn't one of those people who believes in calling pets siblings, and she's pretty sure Richard isn't one of those people either. 

  
In fact, he is now staring at her like she's grown a second head. "Camille, did you just call the dog my brother?"

  
All the rage goes out of her, and as they both glance at RJ they find him sitting in the middle of the floor licking his balls. She really hopes her in-laws don't feel like THAT reminds them of their biological son. "Like you haven't said something ridiculous in the heat of an argument."

  
Suddenly, Richard seems to get an expression like he feels as if he's about to ask a stupid question and she initially wonders if she'll end up angry again until he speaks. "Am I allowed to be deeply disturbed by how my parents have chosen to name their dog after me?"

  
"He really does look like you though, to an uncanny degree."

  
"Thanks, Camille. I appreciate that. I can only assume I am still not forgiven for my earlier indiscretion?"

  
He's right. She hasn't yet forgiven him, but perhaps tonight after they have locked RJ in his kennel she will allow him to issue a proper apology. It might take half the night though


End file.
